Donde no te puedo amar
by Li Pepinosdottir
Summary: AU Post-apocalíptico. Multipairing. Arthur es un estudiante normal, quiere quedar en clase alta, para poder tener hijos y vivir medianamente bien el resto de su vida, pero las cosas se complican en el momento que la chica que le gusta queda marcada como innecesaria. Le importa una mierda estar rompiendo varias leyes y encontrar su propia muerte con tal de salvarla, él lo hará.
1. Prólogo

Holi :DDD

Aquí Li, con una rara historia(?). Quería hacer algo post-apocalíptico con Hetalia y con varias parejas que amo muuuucho ;u; y pues, nació esto, es corto y solo se explica como es que el mundo llegó a esto uvu, pero es el prólogo, tal vez para algunas personas esto sea interesante, no sé :'D (?).

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Dedicatoria: A mi madre, Yanis, por ayudarme con la trama que no se me ocurria nada, gracias mom, sabes que te quiero ;v;.**

**Parejas:**

**Las pongo de una vez, por si a alguien les disgustan y ya no quieran leer, me pasa a veces a mí (?). Son muy cracks.**

**Taiwan/Male!Vietnam**

** Male!Bélgica/Hungría **

**Islandia/Fem!Hong Kong **

**España/Fem!USA **

**UK/Fem!Prusia**

** Usa/Fem!Russia **

**Male!Ucrania/Bielorrusia **

**SurCorea/Fem!NorKorea **

**Bulgaria/Fem!Rumanía **

**Dinamarca/Fem!Suecia**

**Canadá****/Fem!UK**

**Alemania/Fem!Romano**

**Hutt River/Fem!Molossia**

Pues ya, les dejaré leer el prólogo a ver si les gusta como va la historia uvu.

* * *

Año 2015.

Hubo una escasez de anticonceptivos. Puede sonar ridículo y poco importante, pero causó un gran desastre, ocasionó mucha sobrepoblación, el mundo estaba lleno.

Año 2019.

Los anticonceptivos vuelven, los gobiernos los reparten por todas las casas, con la esperanza de que la población disminuya o por lo menos se quede estancada ahí. No funcionó.

Año 2023.

Solo los ricos pueden fornicar, son los únicos que pueden comprar anticonceptivos. Nadie tiene permitido tener hijos.

Año 2100.

Los anticonceptivos sufren una enorme demanda, tanto que dejan de fabricarse, la población vuelve a aumentar, sobrepasa la primera vez.

Año 2200.

_La gran guerra. La guerra más larga y cruel en la historia de la humanidad._

Año 3000.

Solo existe un gobierno, hay mucha sobrepoblación, los estériles son los únicos que pueden tener pareja y sexo sin consentimiento. Debes pagar una multa sí decides tener hijos, el número del dinero que debas pagar debe ser del año en el que te encuentres multiplicado por tu edad y la de tu pareja, sumado al número de hijos que tengas. Por lo tanto, solo los ricos pueden tener hijos y solo si el gobierno lo acepta, solo aceptan uno de cada ochenta. Los que tengan hijos sin consentimiento son asesinados, a menos que paguen el triple de la multa y el gobierno lo acepte, así se le conceden treinta años de cárcel al padre, si pagan el cuádruple tiene derecho a visitas cada cinco años, si tiene buena conducta en la cárcel y pagan la multa cada año, tiene derecho a salir a cada graduación o hecho importante de su hijo. En caso de violación, es obligatorio abortar. No puedes tener sexo sin consentimiento.

Cada año, en el día 14 de Febrero conocido como _la gran fecha,_ las personas a las que se les consideré innecesarias son recogidas y llevadas a matar, para evitar la sobrepoblación. Las personas que son catalogadas como innecesarias son anunciadas por el alta voces cinco horas antes, en el centro de la ciudad. Todos los habitantes de dicha ciudad tienen que ir al centro obligatoriamente a las tres de la tarde, se dan diez minutos de paciencia, los que lleguen tarde también son marcados como innecesarios. A los innecesarios se les suele marcar con una marca en el brazo color azul, con las siglas "I. P. L. H." (Innecesario/a Para La Humanidad).

Los innecesarios son: los que ya son demasiado viejos, los indigentes, los que suelen ir mal en la escuela, los enfermos (si se curan antes de _la gran fecha_, son descartados), los encarcelados (los que son encarcelados por tener hijos sin consentimiento no entran en esta sección), los que llegan tarde a la hora del anunciamiento y los que no tengan empleo (tiene la misma tarifa que los enfermos). Pocas veces se toman a las personas que no cumplan los requisitos de arriba.

Cada 28 de Enero se hace un examen a los estudiantes, el cual determina que clase serás (Clase alta: 10, clase media: 8, clase baja: 7, esclavo: 6. Reprobado: 5) si lo repruebas serás considerado por el gobierno como innecesario, por lo tanto serás anunciado en la gran fecha. No se dan los resultados de dicho examen hasta la gran fecha.

Año 3060. _Actualidad._

Hay algunos rebeldes que suelen tener parejas en secreto. El gobierno lo sabe, pero mientras no lo digan en voz alta o forniquen, no les harán nada.

.

Aquí entra Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Si les gusta como va la trama dejen review y eso, me harán muy feliz ;u; los quiere Li asdfg u)/


	2. La gran fecha Se acerca la hora

Holi, aquí el primer capítulo, god, no me tardé casi nada D8, estoy muy emocionada con está historia, no se porque 8I.

Bueh, este cap es muuuy largo según yo y la verdad creo que no dice muchas cosas, pero igual intento esforzarme uvu. Espero les guste y si encuentran un error por ahí, avísenme plz ;v;

Por cierto, la imagen la encontré en Tumblr, créditos a su autor. Me pareció perfecta, según es algo sobre que Arthur está con las drogas y su esposa lo deja, pero cuando la vi, dije que era Arthur torturado en este futuro, el bebé llorando por los hijos que no se pueden tener, las píldoras son los anticonceptivos y la mujer que dice "Adiós" es la Fem!Prusia porque se la llevan D8 (?), okya.

**Nombres humanos.**

Arthur Kirkland: Inglaterra.

Marianne Bonnefoy: Fem!Francia.

Alfred F. Jones: Estados Unidos.

Matthew Jones: Canadá.

Amelia Jones: Fem!Estados Unidos.

Lilianne Jones: Fem!Molossia.

Julchen Beilschmidt: Fem!Prusia.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo: España.

Ludwig Beilschmidt: Alemania.

* * *

_28 de Enero. 3060._

.

Arthur miró su muñeca, buscando su reloj con la mirada, necesitaba saber qué hora era, al instante en que sus ojos se posaron en el reloj recordó un pequeño detalle, su reloj estaba retrasado. Se dio una cachetada mental, los nervios lo carcomían, hoy era 28 de Enero, hoy se presentaba el gran examen que determinaba en que clase quedarías.

Necesitaba una calificación alta, aunque sea un nueve lo dejaría en clase alta, si trabaja lo suficiente podría juntar el dinero necesario para poder tener un hijo, eso era lo que más quería en el mundo, un hijo, no le agrada la idea de estar solo.

—Tres, dos, uno…—empezó a contar, sin razón aparente, eso parecía calmarle aunque sea un poco—, uno, dos tres.

También estaba la posibilidad de quedar en la clase media, esa idea no le gustaba, con mucho esfuerzo el gobierno aceptaba que los ricos tuvieran hijos, los de la clase media no obtenían casi nada, solo uno de cada cien eran aceptados.

—¿Nervioso, mi querido Arthur? —una voz femenina se hizo presente, Arthur volteo, conociendo de sobra a quien pertenecía.

—Sí—contestó.

Rubia, labios levemente rojos, piel llena de cremas suavizante, ojos azules y llevaba el cabello recogido. No era menos que Marianne Bonnefoy, conocida por ser bastante elegante, su familia pertenece a la clase alta, no tiene hermanos, son demasiado caros, según ha dicho ella, pero tiene primos.

—Pero si eres tan bueno, no deberías preocuparte, _mon cher _—. A Marianne le gustaba usar los antiguos idiomas de su familia, era algo de moda usar los antiguos idiomas de tu familia.

El de Arthur es el inglés antiguo. Él lo usaba desde antes que se pusiera de moda, siempre le pareció un idioma elegante y no le gustaba la idea de que se perdiese.

—Soy malo en la historia—respondió secamente. Marianne le caía medianamente mal, al mismo tiempo bien, a veces esa mujer llegaba a ser muy molesta y a veces llegaba a comprenderle. Prefería evitarla si tenía la oportunidad.

—No es que seas malo, es que no te gusta la historia.

Eso era cierto, todos en la escuela lo sabían.

A Arthur no le gustaba escuchar como por culpa de unos calientes el mundo se sobre pobló, no le gustaba oír cómo se prohibió fornicar, tener pareja o hijos y sobre todo no le gusta escuchar sobre la gran guerra. Cuando se la explicaban con sumo detalle le daban ganas de arrancarse los oídos, cuando le mostraban aquellas imágenes tan explícitas de la gente sufriendo. Aun no puede olvidar la imagen de aquella mujer llorando sin parar, con trapos apenas cubriéndole mientras cargaba a su hijo recién nacido, el profesor explico que ahí fue donde cayeron las bombas. Es grotesco, es horrible y lo peor, es real.

Por eso Arthur odia la historia.

—Ajam—no quería seguir con esa conversación, de alguna manera estaba en contra del gobierno, ¿pero que podía hacer?, no podía simplemente levantarse de su lugar y gritar que odia al gobierno, lo único que conseguirá es su muerte.

Los rebeldes no existen.

Solo los muertos que alguna vez intentaron hablar

—Me preocupa quedar como innecesaria—. Dijo Marianne de la nada. Arthur había olvidado eso.

Él, por su parte era un buen alumno, sus calificaciones eran altas y de lo único que se preocupaba era quedar en clase alta, no se daba cuenta que podría quedar como innecesario. Genial, agregaría otra preocupación a su lista.

No le gustaría que Marianne quedara como innecesaria, es cierto que no es más que una conocida, pero de alguna manera le entiende, además, es difícil ver como alguien que tantas veces habló contigo se vaya directo a la muerte.

Cuando Arthur era niño tenía un vecino el cual se hizo su amigo, se llamaba Alfred F. Jones, era de clase alta y le gustaba mucho hablar el inglés moderno. Tenía un hermano mayor, llamado Matthew y una hermanita recién nacida llamada Amelia, que él recuerde, la familia de Alfred tenía mucho dinero, su padre era el jefe de un negocio llamado "Mc'Donalds" o algo así, podía tener muchos hijos, lo que parecía increíble es que el gobierno le permitiera tener más de dos hijos.

Alfred era muy malo en la escuela, debido que siempre iba a llorar al baño porque le decían gordo, fue anunciado como innecesario, fue horrible ver como jalaban a Alfred de los brazos de su madre y como esta lloraba sin parar mientras cargaba a Amelia. Arthur era un niño, no podía hacer nada, más que llorar, nunca pudo despedirse.

Hoy en día, Matthew es bastante solitario, es casi invisible, siempre está pálido y cuando termina la escuela nadie sabe a dónde va, ni siquiera su madre. Amelia no recuerda mucho de Alfred, pero parece no gustarle cuando hablan de él, por último está Lilianne, ella nació como dos años después de Amelia, solo sabe que Alfred es su hermano, nunca lo conoció, ella es muy antisocial, no habla con nadie y cuando lo hace actúa de muy malhumor, es insoportable, muchos dicen que ella es el remplazo de Alfred, porque los Jones siempre soñaron con tener tres hijos, nadie lo sabe.

Desde ese día, Arthur no ha vuelto a tener ningún amigo.

—¡Arthur! —Marianne le dio un golpe en el hombro—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh?, no, estoy demasiado ocupado pensando sobre que debo responder en el examen, no puedo distraerme con tus tonterías sobre que zapato es mejor o cosas así, _foolish._

Marianne frunció los labios mientras le miraba indignada, típico de ella.

—Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, el examen comienza a las diez.

—Mi reloj está retrasado—se anotó mentalmente comprar uno nuevo—, ¿tú qué haces a estas horas?

—Se supone que me iba a encontrar con Toño y Jul para estudiar un poco, pero al parecer se quedaron dormidos o mi reloj también está retrasado—. Marianne rodó los ojos, no se podía confiar en los relojes de ahora.

—Entiendo…—miró de reojo a la rubia, para luego dar un suspiro—, ¿quieres estudiar conmigo? —Marianne sonrió.

—Por supuesto, _mon amour._ —Marianne era y siempre sería la mujer más cariñosa de la escuela.

.

_13 de Febrero. 3060_

.

Hoy darían los resultados, justo después del anuncio de quienes se iban, es cierto que los innecesarios se enteraban antes, pero Arthur estaba seguro, (por lo menos eso pensaba) de que no saldría como innecesario.

Salió de su tercera clase, tocaba descansó y realmente que lo necesitaba, no era justo que dieran tres horas de historia, le daban nauseas. Corrió directo al baño, no era raro ver a Arthur correr al baño después de la clase de historia, lo que si era raro es ver salir a Amelia del baño de hombres.

—Amelia, ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —Arthur era (o por lo menos trataba) de ser un caballero, por lo menos solo con las mujeres, pero después de la clase de historia le valía mierda sus modales.

—Hey, Arthie! —la menor fue corriendo hasta él, le recordaba tanto a Alfred que le daba melancolía y una enorme tristeza, pero ese no era el caso.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—¿Eh?, ah, es que tenía muchas ganas y pues, el de mujeres queda lejos, no le digas a Matthew—su voz chillona y rápida al hablar le daban más dolores de cabeza.

—No diré nada—, no es como si Arthur se llevará muy bien con Matthew al fin y al cabo.

—Oh, ¿y cómo van las cosas con Julchen? —la sonrisa pícara de Amelia lo descolocó.

Julchen Beilschmidt. Hermana mayor de Ludwig Beilschmidt, con tan solo saber que tiene un hermano sabes que es de familia rica, pero este no es el caso, son de clase media, tuvieron a Ludwig sin autorización, mataron a sus padres y gracias a que se apiadaron de ellos, dejaron que el abuelo pagará la multa, hasta ahora el sigue en la cárcel, pero puede salir a cada evento importante solo porque es un político.

Por alguna extraña razón, mientras Arthur dormía a las afueras de la escuela alguien le escuchó susurrar Julchen, desde ese día se forman rumores de que le gusta Julchen. Arthur no está seguro de eso, pero como lo molestan constantemente no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso. Además, según ha oído.

Julchen no quiere hijos, dice que para que tenerlos, solo los hará sufrir y blah, blah, blah, lo típico contra el gobierno. Si de casualidad a Arthur le gustará Julchen, él está bastante seguro que ella no es para él, ni él para ella, son cosas tan simples. Además, nunca ha cruzado palabra con ella, más que una vez cuando aún iban en secundaria y le pidió borrador prestado, el cual nunca le devolvió, cabe decir.

Amelia le sugirió que la invitará a salir, él nunca lo hizo.

—Te dije que no lo haría—frunció el ceño, hastiado, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—Oh, vamos Arthie, necesitas a alguien, tu dijiste que quieres hijos—la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas.

—Ella dijo que no los quiere tener—replicó, a punto de irse.

—No le creas a los rumores.

—Ella ni siquiera me gusta—escupió bastante hastiado con la situación.

—…Really? —parecía bastante sorprendida con la situación, Arthur se pellizco el puente de la nariz y se adentró en el baño, se detuvo en la puerta.

—Goodbye, lady—. Debía conservar, aunque sea un poco de caballerosidad, según él.

—ARTHIE! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, fue a lavarse las manos, lo que fue muy curioso fue ver a Antonio salir de uno de los cubículos del baño e intentar pasar desapercibido, lo cual era inútil, lo escuchaba correr con poca sutileza. Era extraño porque era el único adentro, ¿estaba ahí cuando Amelia estaba en el baño?, ¿Antonio es tan pervertido que la espío o algo?, se encogió de hombros no era su asunto.

Arthur se miró al espejo, dio un gran suspiro, para luego mirarse con determinación.

—Ya casi es la hora, espero quedar en clase alta—. Se dijo, para luego salir del baño.

En _la gran fecha_ no importa si está en la escuela, en el trabajo o incluso en medio de una operación, debes ir a la hora exacta que corresponde al centro de tu ciudad a escuchar por el alta voces a los innecesarios y también en que clase quedarás terminando la universidad.

—Solo esto y vuelo a clase.

Arthur no sabe lo que le espera.


End file.
